Trish's Bet
by PhinbellaNinja123
Summary: Trish bet Ally couldn't sit through a scary movie. Ally wants to prove her wrong, but doesn't want to sit through it alone, so she asks Austin to watch it with her. Austin and Ally have a new thing to be worried about now...


**Wheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeee, Auslly. o3o I've decided to write for different couple's I lurve c: I am freaking obsessed with Austin X Ally right now. XD So, yeah, one shot. I don't own Austin and Ally. **

''No, no nooooo!'' A certain 15-year old shy songwriter cursed herself as she struggled to hit the right notes on her piano. Giving up, Ally pulled away from her piano and began writing. If there was one thing that helped her with her struggles, it was the thing she had a proud love for...music.

Opening her songbook, Ally grabbed her pen and tapped it on her chin. She thought of different tunes in her head...then words. Words that were easy to rhyme with other's. Ally began writing when she suddenly heard a loud crash come from downstairs of Sonic Boom, her father's music store she worked at with him.

Ally dashed downstairs in alarm to the sound and then became less startled when she saw a certain blonde haired boy standing next to the drum set, now on it's side with the drumsticks scattered on the floor.

''Heh, heh...Sorry, Ally,'' The boy said, lifting the drum set carefully off it's side. ''Austin, were you and Dez playing basketball in the store again?'' Ally scoffed and crossed her arms.

''Hey, Dez SAID he would be careful...''

''He's Dez, Austin. He never means it.'' She said with a sarcastic laugh. Ally walked down the rest of the stairs and helped her friend pick up what fell from the drum set. ''Yeah, you're right. I'm sorry, Ally.'' He looked at her apologetically with his sparkling brown eyes. Ally could never stay mad at him for long when he got apologetic like that. He would act so sweet and innocent...she hated when she caved in to his mistakes, but she couldn't stay mad at him over an accident.

Ally sighed and smiled a little at him. ''It's fine, Austin. It was an accident.'' The look of apology stayed on Austin's face. ''Ally, I hate putting you under so much pressure. How about I make it up to you? I'll do something with you that you've been looking forward to. Anything at all.''

Ally smiled. ''Well, there IS-''

''Anything but the Cloud Watching club.'' Austin smirked. Ally rolled her eyes in fake annoyance. ''Fine...Hmmm...'' Ally thought for a second when an idea popped into her head. ''Oh! Trish bet I couldn't watch this really scary movie that just came out on DVD, and I wanna prove her wrong, but I also don't wanna be alone watching it. She said I couldn't have Dad watch it with me...maybe you could?''

''Okay, it's a deal. When are you watching it?'' He agreed. ''Probably tonight, since Trish will be outta town tomorrow night. See ya at 8:00, Austin!'' Ally picked her book up from the piano and walked out of Sonic Boom. Austin sighed and watched her go. Suddenly, his heart started pounding...like a panicking kind of way.

_I'm gonna be alone with Ally...for 2 hours...I've never been alone in a house with her for that long... _

He took a deep breath and walked out of the music store, shutting the door behind him. For some reason, a new feeling came to Austin...it made his heart pound and his mind race every time he thought about the idea of being alone with his best female friend watching a scary movie for the night. He could deal with horror movies, but...was this a date with Ally?

Austin made it back to his house and fell back against his bed, staring at the ceiling. He didn't know how to process this through his mind. Besides Dez, Ally was his best friend. Wasn't this a little...too close?

8:00 came around fast for both Austin and Ally. Austin decided since they weren't going out in public that he could just wear what he usually wears. Nothing too fancy. As soon as 8:00 came around, Austin left his house and slowly headed off for Ally's. The slow pace in his walk was intentional. He was nervous. The slowness in his walk didn't seem to help, though. He found his way to Ally's in no time.

Austin walked up the steps to her porch and hesitantly reached for the doorbell. _Why are you so nervous? It's just a movie with Ally! _He managed to ring the doorbell and was greeted by Ally standing there a few seconds later. Austin's heart pounded again. She looked different...she didn't seem any different. Same clothes style, same hair. Then why was he so nervous? He didn't feel nearly as nervous when he performed.

Ally smiled and stood aside. ''Hey, Austin, come in!'' He smiled back nervously and walked past her, glancing at the nice living room he stood in. He noticed the lamp was turned off over where the TV and couch was. He nervously looked down at his hands and began playing with his fingers, trying to think about what to do next.

''Hey, I'll make us some popcorn. You can take a seat over on the couch,'' Ally walked into the kitchen as Austin watched her go. He took a deep breath and took a seat on the couch. The pounding sensation in his chest came back when he saw Ally appear into the living room holding a bowl filled with popcorn. To Austin, she looked...beautiful. He noticed the slight makeover on her face. Pink blush, eye shadow, and a little bit of red lipstick.

She smiled nervously and put the bowl of popcorn on the table. ''Well...you ready to watch the movie?'' She asked, sitting next to Austin.

Austin smirked. ''Are you scared, Ally? At least you aren't alone...'' In Austin's defense, this was unintentional, but with those words said, he scooted a little closer to Ally. She looked at him a little shocked, but replied, ''Yeah...I g- guess I'm not.'' She looked away and turned the TV on with the remote, now showing the beginning credits for the horror movie. The teens were silent until a scene came up that had to do with a girl being stabbed.

Ally screamed and dug her face in Austin's arm, peeking at the screen for only a split second. Austin's face turned bright red...but he kind of liked the feeling. He smiled and wrapped his arm around her shoulder, stroking it slightly. Ally remained staying close to her friend, making Austin wonder if she feels as nervous as he does...but not because of the movie.

The movie went on, Ally occasionally screamed or hid her face in Austin's shoulder...then there was a romantic scene between the last two people alive in the movie, since the other's were murdered by some killer.

The weird feelings Austin had been feeling around Ally suddenly made Ally feel that way towards Austin. She suddenly had a weird image of her and Austin being that couple...

Ally had released Austin's arm and sat up, feeling a little weird about being so close to him. The couple stayed silent and watched the movie, managing to get through the romantic scenes. Austin looked at his friend as she had her eyes glued to the screen, looking a little paranoid of what was to happen next. Austin took a deep breath and slid his hand on top of Ally's, moving a little closer to her. She looked up at the blonde boy, shocked, but closed her hand in his.

''You seemed a little scared again...'' Austin said quietly, playing with her fingers a little, smiling. Ally's expression turned from shocked to confused. Was he showing her...affection? Austin's fingers intertwined with Ally's perfectly.

''Yeah...I was..'' Ally's voice shook from nervousness. Austin was acting a little...different. He didn't seem this way earlier. His eyes locked with her's as Austin opened his mouth to speak, then stopped, seeing the lights turn completely off.

''Ally, how did you do that?...'' Austin wondered aloud.

''I didn't turn the lights off. Hmm. Well, it isn't a power outage because the TV is still on, so-''

The radio sitting on the table beside the two had suddenly started playing music. Taylor Swift song...usually her songs are love songs. This was getting awkward. Blush formed on both of the teen's cheeks in unison as the song began.

_...And he said, _

_''Our song is the slammin' screen door, sneaking out late tapping on your window_

_When we're on the phone and you talk real slow, 'cause it's late and you're momma don't know_

_Our song is the way he laughs, the first date, ''Man, I didn't kiss her, and I should have,'' _

_Then when I got home before I said Amen, askin' God if he would play it again~ _

Austin pulled Ally up from the couch and grabbed her around her waist with one arm and put her other on her cheek. He knew what he had to get out of his system. Ally's dark brown eyes widened at her friend's sudden action as Austin pressed his lips against her's.

The brunette hesitated at first, but caved in. She felt weird kissing her best guy friend, but the feeling was...addicting. Ally's eyes slowly closed and she wrapped her arms around his neck. The music continued to play as the couple stood in the dark, lost in each other.

Suddenly, two teens about Austin and Ally's age appeared out of the bushes. ''Told ya we could get them together, Dez,''

''Pfft, it's not like I ever doubted you or anything!'' Dez lied. Trish glared at him before continuing to watch the couple in the living room. Perhaps there was another couple that could be put together...

**Yeah, yeah, I know, cheesy ending. XDDDDDDD I love Auslly hehehehe. Reviews are welcome! :333 **


End file.
